warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Shadow Debt
Operation: Shadow Debt was an event released with on PC, and on consoles. Calling in his favor from The Second Dream, Alad V requested the Tenno's aid in hunting down the Stalker's newly minted Acolytes. For PC, this event lasted between January 25 to February 3, 2016. For consoles, this event lasted between April 14 to April 22, 2016. Synopsis After helping the Tenno during the events of The Second Dream, Shadow Stalker's followers, the Acolytes, hunt Alad V in vengeance. Alad V requests the Tenno to protect him as part of their deal for helping them unveil Hunhow's tomb. To triangulate the Acolytes' locations, the Tenno acquire security data from Grineer and Corpus systems through a series of Spy and Mobile Defense missions. The hunter becomes the hunted as the Tenno pursue Acolytes across the Origin System. In the final confrontation with the Acolyte Misery, the Tenno successfully fend off the Warframe. Alad V is safe, for now. Mechanics What You'll Need To Do 'Tracking Down the Acolytes' *In order to track down the Acolytes, players will first be tasked in acquiring security data from Grineer and Corpus systems so that Alad V can pinpoint their locations. **The first two missions are Spy missions set on Mercury and Venus respectively. Players must successfully break into at least two data vaults for a successful mission. **The last two missions are Mobile Defense missions set on Earth and Jupiter respectively. They are otherwise identical to regular Mobile Defense missions. *Once all the security data has been collected, the Acolytes will be detected for the community to locate and hunt down. There are six Acolytes in total. **An Acolyte will be located on a given planet and players must locate the mission node where he or she is found. Once the Acolyte's mission node is located, their location is announced in the Operations tab in the Mission selection screen. **To hunt down an Acolyte, players must select the mission node and explore the map. The Acolyte can spawn in any location of the map, ranging from dead-end rooms to the mission path. The Acolyte will announce his or her presence to the player in a manner similar to the Stalker and will spawn shortly afterward. **Once the Acolyte spawns, players must damage the Acolyte until it leaves, whereupon it drops a mod. **All Acolytes have a global health bar that is reduced by community effort with no given time limit. Once the health bar reaches 0%, the Acolyte is killed. Be warned however; the Acolytes will move to different mission nodes and even planets to evade their hunters, so be vigilant. 'Defending Alad V' *Once the five Acolytes have been defeated, Alad V sends a message to the player's inbox, remarking that there is still one Acolyte remaining – Misery. The player will then be tasked to complete a defense mission on Europa with Alad V as the defense objective against 10 waves of Shadow Corpus enemies, with Shadow copies of Mania and Torment scattered amongst their ranks. *Once the final wave is complete, Misery will spawn and players must defeat him to complete the mission. Misery will occasionally spawn Void Shades that link to Misery similarly to , reducing the damage to Misery as long as they are linked to him. **Misery is guaranteed to spawn additional Void Shades when his health drops below 66% and 33%, the latter case also spawning Shadow copies of Angst and Violence. *Once Misery is defeated, the player will get a random assortment of mods from the pool of all the Acolytes. The mission can be replayed to gain additional mods but they will have to endure the full length of the mission each time. 'Endurance' *After defending Alad V from Misery, the player then has the option to do a more challenging version of the mission, which requires the player to defeat waves of Acolytes and Corpus troops. At least 15 waves are required to get the Scorn Lacera Skin. *It is identical to the normal defense mission, except Misery will spawn in every 5 waves, the players will have their shields reduced by 50% and their energy reserves will be capped at 50. What You Need To Know *This Operation will last until 5 Acolytes have been killed by the community, plus the three days that the 6th will be available. *While it's not required to have encountered any of the first 5 Acolytes before facing the last Acolyte, it is encouraged to hunt them down for Mod collecting and helping out the community goal. The Acolytes |-|PS4 = StrikerAcolyte.png|link=Angst|'Angst' Agile and ferocious HeavyAcolyte.png|link=Malice|'Malice' Disciplined and accurate RogueAcolyte.png|link=Mania|'Mania' Elusive and deadly AreaCasterAcolyte.png|link=Misery|'Misery' Zealous and patient ControlAcolyte.png|link=Torment|'Torment' Arrogant and calculating DuellistAcolyte.png|link=Violence|'Violence' Fast and vicious |-|XB1 = StrikerAcolyte.png|link=Angst|'Angst' Agile and ferocious HeavyAcolyte.png|link=Malice|'Malice' Disciplined and accurate RogueAcolyte.png|link=Mania|'Mania' Elusive and deadly AreaCasterAcolyte.png|link=Misery|'Misery' Zealous and patient ControlAcolyte.png|link=Torment|'Torment' Arrogant and calculating DuellistAcolyte.png|link=Violence|'Violence' Fast and vicious |-|PC = StrikerAcolyte.png|link=Angst|'Angst' Agile and ferocious HeavyAcolyte.png|link=Malice|'Malice' Disciplined and accurate RogueAcolyte.png|link=Mania|'Mania' Elusive and deadly AreaCasterAcolyte.png|link=Misery|'Misery' Zealous and patient ControlAcolyte.png|link=Torment|'Torment' Arrogant and calculating DuellistAcolyte.png|link=Violence|'Violence' Fast and vicious Rewards Acolyte Drops Clan Trophies All participating Clans will receive an event trophy for their attempts on the Endurance final challenger mission. The following table lays out which Trophy your clan will earn depending on the Sum of all participating Members best Wave. Notes *Each Acolyte will hide on a random mission node. Tenno must fan out and scout all mission nodes in search of the Acolyte. Once an Acolyte is found, all Tenno will be alerted of its presence within the Acolytes tab of the World State Window. **The Acolyte will remain on that node until a set amount of damage (currently 50,000 total) has been dealt to it (cumulative from all Tenno contributing). **Once the Acolyte has taken its beating, it will find a new node to hide in and the Tenno must search for it once again. **Acolytes can be found on any Nightmare Mode and Invasion missions on the node, but not Syndicate Alerts. *On mission nodes where they can be found, the Acolyte is hidden within a random room on the map. Upon entering the room the Acolyte is hidden in, the screen will flicker, similarly to other invaders (Stalker, Zanuka, etc.). **This means that the Acolyte may be hidden in dead end rooms, or conveniently along the main path of the mission. Acolytes can also spawn in the map's starting room. *The Operation-only Spy nodes on Mercury and Venus can reward items not usually found in normal missions, such as Transmutation Cores. Tips *The Acolytes are not immune to Warframe abilities. Use whatever means possible to take them down. Beware, however, that Violence can cancel Warframe abilities in the same manner as the Stalker, including Focus abilities. **Crowd Control abilities, such as 's or 's can be effective at stopping the Acolyte in its tracks. Using certain augments such as 's will also be able to completely freeze them if it successfully procs. *** 's Rest will not affect Acolytes. **Damaging abilities, such at 's or Nova's can do massive amounts of damage to the Acolyte. ***Note that you can only do a limited amount of damage to the Acolyte within any given mission. **Status Effects will not lock down the Acolytes. Therefore, abilities such as 's will not stagger the Acolyte (damage will still be increased). Trivia *Prior to , the date on Alad V's inbox message was January 18, 2016, which marked the event's intended release goal prior to development delays. *The event was originally developed under the name "Project Sinister". *Although Torment had already been defeated by January 26, she was officially revived following the changes to Acolyte drops in . This resulted in four Acolytes active simultaneously, and lasted until Angst was defeated on January 28. Media Warframe - Operations Shadow Debt Warframe - Operation Shadow Debt Warframe - How to beat Operation Shadow Debt Warframe Event (Shadow Debt) + Awesome New Mods! OPERATION SHADOW DEBT - Acolyte Hunt & Rewards Warframe OPERATION SHADOW DEBT Part 2 - Alad V Defense & Misery & Rewards Warframe de:Operation Schatten-Schuld es:Operación: La deuda de la sombra fr:Opération: Dette d'Ombre Category:Update 18 Category:Event Category:Stalker